The Stupid Book
by xxMinaxx
Summary: Itachi writes a book called Sexy Itachi's guide to Love and Romance. What happens if this book is passed around? Chaos, of course!
1. Shikamaru and Ino in a barbeque store?

**Some kind of a note: **I was really bored when I was doing this story. Forgive me for errors and whateverers. I did this on lunchtime and was extremely hungry 'cause there was no food in the ref. Forgive me if this fic contains so much ramen and food and stupidness. Pls. forgive me! WWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH! By the way! (stops wailing) How do you talk to other authors? I'm kinda new here so please tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. (tears start falling) I wish I own Naruto! I wish I did! I wish! I wish! I wish! (Naruto appears out of nowhere wearing a gown and holding a magic wand with a star in it)

Fairy Naruto-mother: Don't worry! You can always write a story.

Me: (stops crying) Oh yeah! Well, here's the story!

**The Stupid Book**

**Chapter One: Shikamaru and Ino, in a barbeque store? **

Authoress: Team 7 was waiting for their usually, I mean, always late sensei, Kakashi.

Naruto: Yep! That's right! How'd you know anyway?

Authoress: (sighs) it's because I watch the series.

Naruto: You do? (Pauses) Yay! Are you my fan? (jumps up and down with joy)

Authoress: Not really. But I somehow like you.

Naruto: Yay! Yay! I love you! (rushes to authoress and gives her a big hug)

Sasuke: Dobe…

Authoress: (a little tinge of red appears on cheeks when Naruto hugs her) Now, now, Naruto! I only said I like you. Besides, Hinata likes you more.

Naruto: (releases authoress from hug and scratches his head) Yeah! Hinata-chan thinks of me as her best friend.

Authoress: (sighs) You know nothing…

Naruto: (narrows eyes suspiciously) What do you mean? What do I don't know?

Authoress: You see Hinata l (But Sakura covers her mouth)

Sakura: Ah, er, nothing!

Sasuke: You don't know anything, dobe.

Naruto: What does that mean, Sasuke-bastard?

Sasuke: See? You don't know anything.

Naruto: Shut up, bastard.

Sasuke: Make me, dobe.

And before they could even start fighting, there was a loud POP and…

Kakashi: Hey guys!

Naruto and Sakura: YOU'RE LATE!

Kakashi: Sorry! You see, I was walking here but I saw this shadow on a wall. It was big and monster-like. I was scared. But it turned out that it was just a snail. But to make sure, I fought the snail and the snail had the spirit of the Fourth Hokage. (Stops and looks at his students. Vein were popping in their heads.)

Naruto: (growling) LIAR!

Kakashi: (sweat drops) Okay. We have no training sessions or missions today. Do anything you want. Bye! (disappears in a puff of smoke)

Sakura: (more veins popping in her head) I waited here for nothing?

Naruto: (says gleefully) Oh goody, good, good! I can eat my ramen all day long!

Sakura: (looks at Naruto curiously) How? You don't have that much money, right?

Naruto: (cackling almost evilly) I don't. But the old man had a promo that the millionth customer will have a month-long supply of ramen.

Sakura: (looks at Naruto unbelievably) Is that true? How'd you do that?

Naruto: (daydreaming about running in a field with a bowl of ramen but Sakura snaps him back to reality) Oh yeah! Yes, It's true! I was the first and millionth customer.

Sakura: (sweat drops) Oh, er, okay! (turns to Sasuke and smiles at him) You wanna go out with me, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: No

Sakura: (puts on a cute puppy dog look) Please? Pretty please, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: Please! C'mon. I wouldn't be boring.

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: Plea-

Sasuke: SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING! NO WONDER NO ONE LIKES YOU! WOULD YOU JUST GET A MILLION GALAXIES AWAY FROM ME? AM I JUST UNFORTUNATE OR WHAT? YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN STUPID B!

Sakura: (hiccups) I'm-hiccup-sorry! (runs away)

Naruto: (growls angrily) Look at what you did to Sakura-chan! You hurt her feelings! I don't know why she gives a damn about you anyway. You're such a bastard. (runs after Sakura)

Sasuke: (guilty face) Damn it! I just hurt her feelings again! How will I ever confess my feelings for her if I keep on hurting her?

**To Where The Heck Sakura is:**

Sakura: (Crying)

Naruto: (approaches Sakura) Hey Sakura!

Sakura: (looks at Naruto) Hey-hiccup-Naruto!

Naruto: Don't mind what that Sasuke-bastard tells you! He's just a fing bastard. He doesn't know how to appreciate.

Sakura: (smiles wryly) Yeah. I think I should-hiccup-forget me feelings for him. Now, I officially-hiccup-hate him!

Naruto: (Smiles) That's the spirit! Sorry but I need to go and eat ramen!

Sakura: (smiles) Yeah! Go on Naruto!

Naruto: (runs to ramen store)

Sakura: (stands up, dusts herself) I guess I go visit Ino-pig and tell her she's got Sasuke-sama all to herself. (walks toward Yamanaka flower shop)

Sakura reaches the Yamanaka flower shop but finds it empty…

Sakura: (scratches her head) I thought Ino was here?

So she walks towards the Yamanaka compound…

Sakura: Is Ino here?

Mrs. Yamanaka: Sorry but Ino isn't. Shikamaru and she went to the Eat all you can Barbeque Store.

Sakura: (bows politely) Thank you, Ms. Yamanaka.

Sakura walks towards the Barbeque store…

Sakura: (enters store and finds Ino and Shikamaru side-by-side) Hey Ino-pig! Hi Shikamaru!

Ino: Hey Sakura- big forehead!

Shikamaru: So troublesome…

Sakura: So what are you doing here? I went to the flower shop and your house but you were not there.

Ino: You should be the one to ask. Why are you here, anyway?

Sakura: I'm here to tell you that you get Sasuke. I don't want him anymore.

Shikamaru: (in a nervous voice) Huh? What?

Ino: (laughs) Don't worry, my Shika. (turns to Sakura) You get Sasuke. I have my Shika here.

Sakura: You sure look cute together.

Ino: Ya! I know that.

Sakura: They sure look sweet!

In a crappy park… 

Sasuke: How the heck do I tell Sakura that I like her? I just keep on hurting her. (Overturn a bench)

Suddenly, Itachi pops out nowhere…

Sasuke: (so surprised) Holy s! What the damn heck are you fing bastard doing here?

Itachi: Now, now, my little brother. Don't get so excited by seeing me here. I'm here to help you.

Sasuke: You freaking bastard! You killed the whole clan!

Itachi: But they told me to kill them.

Sasuke: (Eyes widen) They…did?

Itachi: (nods his head) Yeah! Wanna talk to them?

Sasuke: No way in hell! They're ghosts. So anyway. How can you help me about love problems?

Itachi: (gets a book from his pocket) By this! (hands book to Sasuke)

Sasuke reads the cover…

Sasuke: Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance? Will this really work?

Itachi: Yes! Read it now, my little brother.

So Sasuke drowns himself in a book called, erm, Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance.

**A/N: **So the chappy's done. How the hell do you talk to other authors? Thanx for reading this story. R&R. Ciao!


	2. The Book is in Sasuke's Hands

**Some kinda note: **This is the second chapter of 'The Stupid Book'. I hope you like it. R&R. It'll be worth your time. Just read this. K?

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. If I do, I'll make somebody cut that damn tongue of Orochimaru 'cause it's so long. I'll make him wear a sundress. He'll be boasting that he likes Barney. But, I can include that in my story.

**

* * *

**

**The Stupid Book**

**Chapter Two: The Book is in Sasuke's Hands**

Sasuke: What the hell is in this book?

The "stuff" on Itachi's book:

1. Plan a game. It's called strip poker.

2. Cheat so that you win and see your girl naked.

3. Make out with her when she's naked.

Itachi: I did it once and it worked, bro. Just try it. If you have the guts. (laughs evilly)

Sasuke: Make sure that this will work. How do I cheat on strip poker, anyway?

Itachi: (smiles evilly) Read the next page.

Sasuke: Okay. (flips page)

The instructions on how to cheat:

1. Fix your cards so that you will surely win.

2. You pretend that you're fixing your sandals and get another deck of cards.

3. Shuffle it in front of them and fix your sandals again get the arranged deck.

4. Play.

Sasuke: You really have a dirty mind.

Itachi: Yes, little brother. You will inherit that someday from me.

Sasuke: Whatever.

* * *

**The next day…**

Naruto: I really don't know why Kakashi-sensei called us today.

Sakura: He better be not late. It's hot in this bridge.

Sasuke: (Sweat dropping 'cause he told Kakashi about his plan who was so eager to put it into action.)

Naruto: I know! Let's play a game!

Sakura: What game?

Naruto: Strip poker.

Sakura: Fine, I guess.

Naruto: You want to play?

Sakura: I'm bored. What do you expect?

Naruto: (grins maniacally) Okay! So who's got a set of cards?

Sasuke: Me (Gets cards and does the cheating technique on Itachi's book.)

* * *

Naruto: What the hell? I lost to Sasuke-bastard?

Sakura: What! Do I really have t strip clothes?

Naruto: (grins maniacally) Yes. Don't tell me you won't. It will make you a sore loser.

Sakura: I will.

So Sakura removes the pants she was wearing under her red dress.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes almost popped at the "view".

Sakura: I'm done. You're next, Naruto.

So Naruto removes his jacket, which shows his white undershirt. Sasuke and Sakura don't care though.

* * *

Naruto: I lost? AGAIN? How?

Sasuke: It's called luck, dobe.

Naruto: What the f did you call me, Sasuke-bastard.

Sakura: Stop it, you two. Let's just continue on playing.

So Sakura removes her hitai-ate.

Naruto removes the same.

* * *

Naruto: What the…? I lost again?

Sakura: (in a bored voice) Let's just continue.

So Sakura strips her earrings.

Naruto removes his pants.

* * *

Naruto: I QUIT! I always lose.

Sasuke: Then quit, dobe.

Naruto: I'll just go and eat ramen.

Sakura: (bored voice) Are we still gonna continue?

Sasuke: (in a pretend bored voice) Yes.

So Sakura removes her red dress, which only leaves her black bra and panty.

Sasuke gapes at her…curves? He approaches her. Sakura's bore disappears. She backs away.

Sakura: (nervous) What are you doing, Sasuke?

Sasuke: …

Sakura was cornered by a clump of bushes. She can't escape any farther. Sasuke pushes her into the bushes and they both tumble in it. Sasuke looked for Sakura. When he saw her, she was pale. Very pale. Sasuke crept closer and crushed Sakura's lips against his. Sasuke felt Sakura stiffen but then relax.

Sakura's point of view…

Sasuke crushed his lips against hers. Sakura stiffened but then relaxed. Sasuke was kissing her. It was once in a lifetime so why not let it happen? Sasuke pulled her closer by the waist until they were pressed against each other. Sasuke's hands left Sakura's waist and began unlatching Sakura's bra….

* * *

The crappy park… 

Naruto sat on one of the benches. He was so bored.

Naruto: This is so boring! How can I ever confess to my Hinata?

Itachi suddenly pops out of nowhere.

Itachi: Hey Naruto!

Naruto: (didn't notice Itachi) Hey Itachi! (stops) WTF? Hwy the hell are you here freaking Itachi?

Itachi: I heard your worries and I'm here to help you.

Naruto: (curiosity gets the better of him) How?

Itachi: By giving you this! (hands Naruto his book)

Naruto: How can this 'Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance' help me?

Itachi: Just read, Kyuubi.

Naruto: I'm not Kyuubi. But I'll read anyway.

**A/N**Hey! This is the end of chappy two. You know what happened to Sasuke and Sakura, right? The book will be passed into many more hands. I hope yo like my story! Ciao!


	3. Naruto and the book

**Some kinda note: **Hey! This is chapter three. Sasuke and Sakura finally got together because of Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance. I know I kinda typed like a green minded, ultra, super pervert in Sasuke and Sakura's story but forgive me. It's Naruto's turn. What will happen? Just read it. It'll be worth your time.

Sasuke: It better be or I'll kill you.

Me: You can't Sasuke.

Naruto: You look cute.

Me: (blushes) Um…Thank you.

Sakura: Just tell what happens.

The Stupid Book 

**Chapter Three: Naruto and The Book**

Naruto: What does this mean?

Itachi: (sighs) My little bro was right about you.

Naruto: (reading)

The "stuff" on the book:

1. Invite your girl to a stroll in the park.

2. Kiss her.

3. Then confess your feelings for her.

Itachi: So, got it?

Naruto: Yup! I'll invite Hinata to a stroll today! Yay! I can finally tell Hinata what I feel for her!

Itachi: You got that right.

Naruto: (jumps happily to the Hyuuga manor)

At the Hyuuga Manor… 

Naruto: Let's go, Hinata-chan!

Hinata: (blushing) O-o-okay, Naruto-kun.

Naruto and Hinata walk to the park, hand-in-hand, side-by-side.

Naruto: The place is beautiful.

Hinata: (blushing) Y-y-yes.

Naruto: Yeah. But not as beautiful as you.

Hinata: (blushing furiously) Y-y-you're funny!

Naruto: (sweat drops) Hahaha

Hinata: Oh look! It's a bunch of daffodils!

Naruto and Hinata rush to the bunch of daffodils.

Naruto: (picks a daffodil and gives it to Hinata) For you, Hinata.

Hinata: (accepts daffodil with burning cheeks) T-t-thank you, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: C'mon. Let's go now. (offers hand)

Hinata: (holds Naruto's hand) Y-y-yeah.

So Naruto and Hinata walk again…

But Orochimaru suddenly appears out of nowhere…

Naruto: Why the hell are you here, mother?

Orochimaru: I'm here to ask you to join the 'Barney Fan Club'

Hinata: W-w-what is it?

Orochimaru: It is a club that specializes on Barney and only Barney. So wanna join?

Hinata: N-n-no thanks.

Orochimaru: (sighs disappointedly) Oh fine. (disappears)

Naruto: I never thought Orochimaru would like Barney. He's dumb.

Hinata: I d-d-don't like Barney.

Naruto: Really? We're the same. Barney's a piece of trash.

Hinata: Uh, y-y-yeah.

Naruto: But when I was a kid, I did.

Hinata: (felt relieved) Y-y-yeah. Me too.

Naruto: So Hinata, do you like ramen?

Hinata: Um, y-y-yeah.

Naruto: Really? Oh good! What flavor?

Hinata: (sweat drops) Um, er, erm, uh, I l-l-like miso ramen.

Naruto: We like the same flavor!

Hinata: (feels relieved again) Y-y-yes

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: Huh? (turns to see Naruto looking serious)

Without warning, Naruto k…

* * *

Gaara was walking quietly down the street when he saw a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail walking up the street. Immediately, Gaara felt his heart beating.

The girl passed Gaara without looking at him.

Gaara: Damn!

Itachi suddenly pops out of nowhere…

Itachi: Having problems with love?

Gaara: Who the hell are you? Uchiha?

Itachi: Yeah. Uchiha Itachi at your service!

Gaara: You're psycho.

Itachi: You're the one to talk.

Gaara: So how could you help me?

Itachi: (grins maniacally) By giving you this! (gives his book to Gaara)

Gaara: What the f is this 'Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance'?

Itachi: Well, read it!

Gaara: If this doesn't work, I'll kill you with my sand.

Itachi: (grins nervously) Uh, yeah. It's proven that it will work. It's been tested.

Gaara: Just make sure. (growling)

**A/N: **Hey! Another chappy done! I'm sorry if it's boring 'cause I'm really so bored when I was doing this. Maybe Gaara is the last chapter. I'm really so bored.

Sasuke: Who cares!


	4. Gaara with the book

**Some kinda note: **Well, this is _NOT_ the last chappy. Hope you enjoyed my story! (sniffles a bit) I'm working on another story. Please read and review this. (sigh) I'm really so bored. And this is a record! (jumps happily) I finished all the chapters in a day! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I wish I really did. (sigh)

**

* * *

**

The Stupid Book

**Chapter Four: Gaara with the book**

Gaara: (reading)

The "stuff" on the book

1. Ask her to be your friend.

2. Get closer to each other until you become very close.

3. Confess.

Gaara: Make sure this will work.

Itachi: Yeah! Bye! (disappears)

Gaara saw the girl again. This time, it was at a playground. The girl was sitting on one of the swings sadly. She had a depressed aura. Gaara carefully approached her. It was time to swallow his pride.

Gaara: Hey.

Girl: (startled) Uh, yeah. Hey.

Gaara: What is your name?

Girl: Reiko.

Gaara: I'm Gaara, by the way.

Reiko: Hey Gaara!

Gaara: Why are you so depressed? (sits on the swing beside Reiko)

Reiko: (looks at the ground sadly) You see, I really need a friend. But nobody wants to be my friend 'cause they say I'm ugly.

Gaara: But you're not.

Reiko: Thanks, Gaara.

Gaara: I can be your friend.

Reiko: Really?

Gaara: Yes.

Reiko: (hugs Gaara) Thank you. (blushes then let's go)

* * *

In a local book shop… 

Kakashi: I want to exchange my volumes 1-29 of Icha Icha Paradise with the volumes 1-30 of Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance. (hands all his Icha Icha Paradise)

Salesman: You aren't the first one who exchanged their books. The Guide that you're saying is so famous here in Konoha.

Kakashi: (sweat drops as he gets the books) Uh yeah!

**

* * *

A/N: This is a really short fic. Well, I'll explain what happened in the future when they were about twenty plus. Naruto and Hinata married each other and had a cute little girl who had the Byakugan but Kyuubi's power. The girl was not cursed though. Sakura became Uchiha Sakura and she and Sasuke had a baby boy whose name was Shinji. Gaara and Reiko were engaged. Only Reiko can control Gaara's killing instincts. RR. Thanks for reading. The next chappy is a bonus one that doesn't concern the others except for Itachi. The chappy after this next chappy will be a NejiTen one.**


	5. Chouji, a new jutsu, and the book

**Some kinda note: **It seems like Gaara isn't the last chapter. I'm adding this as a bonus 'cause I'm working on another story. This is a chapter concerning Chouji and the book. Please review this. It's a ChoujiOC story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But I own this story. MINE! MINE! MINE!

**

* * *

The Stupid Book**

**Chouji, A new Jutsu, and the book**

* * *

Chouji was walking down street towards his favorite barbeque store.

Chouji: Barbeque, barbeque, barbeque!

Itachi: Hey there!

Chouji was so surprised that he stepped on Itachi's foot.

Itachi: OW! Hey!

Chouji: I'm sorry. You just surprised me.

Itachi: (rubbing his foot) That's okay. So? You wanna charm some other girls?

Chouji: Charm? I only want to charm barbeques. (remembers his dream about barbeques running after his handsomeness)

Itachi: (sweat drops) Ok. I just wanna teach you some techniques to charm girls.

Chouji: Oh…Okay…How?

Itachi: (grins) By this! (hands his book)

Chouji: You aren't that vain are you? (refers to the book)

Itachi: (whole place darkens and then it begins to rain) What did you say?

Chouji: (sweat drops) Oh yeah. You're really so sexy.

Itachi: (grins and darkness disappear) Thanks. So read it now.

After a few minutes reading…

Chouji: Perform a new jutsu?

Itachi; (nods) Yep. You perform the handsome no jutsu.

Chouji: (scratches his head) How?

Itachi: (exhales and the white mushroom like thingy that can be seen when anime characters are exasperated was seen) Boar, hare, rat, ram, monkey, and serpent. Then shout, HANDSOME NO JUTSU. K?

Chouji: Ok. (performs seals) HANDSOME NO JUTSU

There was a cloud of smoke and a handsome Chouji appeared.

Chouji: (in a handsome voice) I'm finally thin! Yes!

Itachi: (grins) Oh yeah.

Chouji: But this is so troublesome…

Itachi: (darkness appears) What did you say?

Chouji: (sweat drops) Nothing, nothing. I'll be going then. (runs so fast to the opposite direction)

While Chouji was running, he saw a beautiful girl with dirty blond hair. She was walking home with a book in hand.

Chouji: (stops) Hey miss!

Miss: Hey! Who are you?

Chouji: I'm-er-Satoshi…

Miss: Hey Satoshi! I'm Kyoko! Nice meeting you!

Chouji: I'll walk with you to your home.

Kyoko: Okay! You know, good thing you're not fat coz I hate fat people.

Chouji: (sweat drops) But I'm not fat.

Kyoko: Yes you're not.

Them they walk to Kyoko's home together with Chouji thinking deeply.

'_Maybe this isn't so troublesome at all. I'm not Shikamaru to tell that.'_

**

* * *

A/N: Hey! Hope this isn't boring. Review please! I'm making a NejiTen story after this. By request. Coz I'm so good! HAHAHAHAHA**


	6. Neji and Tenten Sigh

**Note: **Hey! This is a NejiTen story. Neji here is kinda perverted. Itachi gives him the book and he uses it on Tenten. Just read,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

The Stupid Book

Neji and Tenten (sigh)

* * *

Gai's team was finished training and his students sat exhaustedly on the ground.

Gai: The youth will always protect you! (strikes his pose)

Lee: (crying) Gai-sensei

Gai: Lee

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE

Both run forward and hug themselves to death.

Readers: Eew!

Anonymous reader: Serves them right to die! HAHAHAHA-choke-choke (drinks a glass of water)

Neji and Tenten had disgusted looks in their faces.

Tenten: How gross can they get? (approaches dead bodies of Lee and Gai)

Neji: (picks up their bodies and calls the delivery guy) Send them to Pluto so their thick-browed bodies can be preserved.

Delivery Guy: Right you are sir! (wraps Gai and lee's bodies and hurls them to Pluto)

Tenten: (raised her eyebrow) What's that for?

Delivery Guy: Bye! (disappears)

Neji: That is for their yuckiness.

Tenten: I would've rained them kunais if you didn't send them to Pluto.

Neji: (shrugs) I would've want their faces disfigured for life but Gai and Lee supporters out there will murder us.

Tenten: (sweat drops) You're probably right. I guess I'll go some place else. Far in the deep blue sea…

Neji: Deep blue sea?

Tenten: Yeah. I gotta go and hunt my seven billion three hundred ninety nine million seven hundred seventy eight thousand and four hundred sixty fifth great white shark. (jumps to the deep blue sea)

Neji: no wonder they're becoming extinct. (sighs) how can I ever tell Tenten how I feel?

Itachi appears out of nowhere wearing a brown wig whose hair was tied in a bun and a long violet skirt and an orange long sleeved shirt.

Itachi: Man! This outfit is so hot.

Reader: Itachi, you don't have any fashion sense.

Itachi: I don't? Oh well.

Neji: Holy s. What the f are you doing here you fing baka?

Itachi: (laughs) Sexy Itachi at your service. (bows) Im here to help you about your love problem.

Neji: (eyes narrow) How?

Itachi: Naruto and your cousin married because of me. Shinji was born because of me. Gaara lost his killer side coz of me. Chouji found Kyoko because of me. Love is because of me.

Neji: Just get to the fing point.

Itachi: I wrote a book that is the best seller in a million bookstores nationwide. It's called 'Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance'. It'll help you with the shark hunter.

Neji: (seems interested) Ok. Help me.

Itachi: (gets a pair of eyeglasses and his book) My, my! I can't read with my Sharingan on. I'll lose my sex appeal if I turn it off so might as well buy glasses.

Neji: Get on and read.

Itachi: (clears throat) So to catch the heart of a tomboyish shark hunter, you've got to charm her. Here's how… (whispers to Neji)

Neji: WTF?

In a sty place… 

After a training session…

Neji: Tenten, could you stay?

Tenten: You forgot the magic word…

Neji: Fine. (gulps) Please.

Tenten: Okay.

Neji: Do you like a certain guy?

Tenten: (blushes) Y-y-yeah. But I can't tell that I like him.

Neji: You need to admit your feelings for him so you wouldn't feel like a caged bird.

Tenten: (narrows eyes suspiciously) But I thought you were the caged bird?

Neji: (sweat drops) Yeah. Okay. So try and tell me what you want to tell the guy you like.

Tenten: (blushes) I love you.

Neji: (blushes) I love you too.

Tenten: (surprised) How'd you know you were the one?

Neji: By Byakugan.

Tenten: But I didn't see you use Byakugan.

Neji: It's because I love you.

So Neji and Tenten lean and k…

Somewhere over the rainbow… 

Jiraiya was happily walking down street after completing his thirtieth Icha Icha Paradise.

Jiraiya: Lalalalala

Jiraiya looked around. He grinned when he saw almost all the boys in the street reading books.

Jiraiya: My, my1 I never thought my dear Icha's are so popular.

He looked at the boys and realized that they weren't reading his Icha Icha Books.

Somewhere under the rainbow… 

A loud shout was heard…

Loud Shout: WHAT THE HELL?

Kakashi: it sounded like Jiraiya… (shrugs and continues reading his Sexy Itachi Books)

**

* * *

A/N: Hey! So I'm finally going to compete Icha Icha and Sexy Itachi's. the next chappy will going to be it's competition. But unfortunately, everybody likes Sexy Itachi's. What book will win? Pls. Vote.**

Icha Icha Paradise

OR

Sexy Itachi's Guide to Love and Romance

I'm looking forward to your reviews with votes. Ja ne!


End file.
